Secret Affair
by KoalaBear2602
Summary: Rachel And Quinn start a secret affair. But with all great secrets comes problems when they are revealed. How do the two girls handle their situation?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first official fanfic. So please be nice haha. I don't own any characters in this.

* * *

Rachel woke with a shock, turning over in bed and shutting her alarm off. Crawling out of bed she couldn't believe school had started again. She was so happy about being off for the summer. No bullying or slushies for nearly two months was so refreshing for her, she had spent most of her summer alone but at least she was happy. Her boyfriend Finn hadn't even spent time with her all through the summer, he was to busy playing on his xbox, or just wanted to have sex and Rachel didn't want to deal with explaining to him time and time again why she wanted to wait to have sex. She knew the second she walked through the front doors of Mckinley High School it would all start again and she was powerless to stop it even though she was dating the quarterback Finn she still couldn't stop it. She had been bullied nearly her whole life. She knew she could be hard to be friends with but she felt that people didn't even give her a chance to be friends with her.

An hour later and Rachel was heading downstairs to find that her dads had left a note on the kitchen counter, explaining that they had had to go away for business and they didn't know how long they would be gone. They had left money in her bank account and that she could call if she needed anything from them. Rachel sighed as she read the letter. This was becoming such a common occurrence she didn't see the point of her dad's even coming home anymore. They didn't spend anytime with her even if they were home either they were too wrapped up in work or each other to even notice that she was there. She was completely alone.

As she pulled up to school in her car she could see that the building was pretty much deserted, just how she liked it. She walked through the doors knowing that she was safe for the time being. She started walking towards the choir room when she heard someone in a classroom humming to themselves. She found it quite odd that a student was in school this early. She crept closer to the classroom not wanting to scare the person. She peeped around the corner and could not believe her eyes. Sat there in all her beautiful glory was the one and only Quinn Fabray. Rachel couldn't take her eyes off her, the sunlight shining through the window behind Quinn was forming a glow around her that just made her look that more beautiful. Quinn hadn't noticed that she was being watched and carried on humming the song she was listening to on her iPod. The headphones silencing Rachel steps.

Just as the song Quinn was listening to finished, Rachel just so happened to lean against the door, making it creek giving away her hiding spot. Quinn's head snapped up at the sound and her eyes met Rachel's. Rachel just stood there with a dear caught in headlights look on her face, she didn't know what to, she could run for it but that probably would make the situation much worse for her later on.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you Quinn, I just so happened to come into school early and while walking to the choir room I heard humming, so I thought I would check who it was. I know I should have just left straight away." Rachel stated to Quinn who just kept staring at her, not moving at all.

Quinn couldn't take her eyes off Rachel she had been secretly in love with her for years now but couldn't pluck up the courage to tell Rachel. She knew the second it came out her reputation would drop and her mom would kick her out. She couldn't say a word about it and that was killing her inside. So the only thing she could do was push Rachel as far away from her as possible by bullying her. But it just never seemed to work Rachel was everywhere Quinn was and it was starting to frustrate her.

Quinn stood up, still without saying a word, her body running on auto pilot. As she strode towards Rachel, Rachel started backing up towards the wall scared of what was going to happen to her. Quinn slammed the door shut as she walked past it and carried on walking towards Rachel. It was like watching a predator stalking its prey. Quinn stopped just in front of Rachel looking straight into her eyes, looking for any hint of what she needed for the courage to do what she has wanted to do for ages. She watched as Rachel's eyes darted from her eyes to her lips and back up again and that is all Quinn needed. She surged forward attaching her lips to Rachel's. Rachel didn't know what to do at first, she was so shocked that Quinn was kissing her. All she could think of was that it has got to be a dream. She felt Quinn's teeth nip her bottom lip and that's what it took for her body to start to respond, she started kissing Quinn back feeling how soft her lips were and how different it was from kissing Finn, it was more soft and sensual, feeling all the passion behind the kiss. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and tangled her fingers into her hair. Quinn feeling Rachel responding in a good way pushed her more into the wall making sure all of their bodies were touching. Quinn moaned into the kiss when she felt Rachel's tongue slide across her lip begging for entrance.

Quinn suddenly stopped kissing Rachel and walked straight out the door and started running and didn't stop until she had gotten to the girl's bathroom. She couldn't believe she had just done that, what about if someone had seen them or they had gone a little further. She was so foolish for doing that.

Rachel just stood there panting heavily not knowing what to do. Quinn had kissed her and she had kissed back. She had cheated on Finn but it felt so good. The only thing running through her mind now was that she hoped it would happen again and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so a bit of a longer chapter this time. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Rachel made it to her locker just in time for students to start filling the hallways. She really didn't want to deal with the hassle of being pushed around and bumped into all the time trying to get through the crowd of students.

"Hey babe" Rachel heard Finn shout as he headed towards her. When he reached her locker he leant down to give her a kiss on the lips but Rachel moved her face to the side so he caught her cheek instead. He looked at her confused but shrugged it of quite quickly not wanting to deal with the drama.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in ages", Finn said while making a move to put his arm around Rachel as they started to walk down the corridor together.

"Well that would be because all you wanted to do over the summer was play your xbox, and I really didn't want to sit there and watch you scream at the tv. We could have seen each other a lot more but you didn't make the effort." Rachel stated angrily to Finn. It had really hurt her when Finn didn't want to spend time with her, she thought boyfriends were supposed to want to spend time with you.

"You could have always come round and entertained me a different way" Finn suggested, smiling his goofy little smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you Finn, I want to wait until I'm older to have sex. You pressuring me is not going to make a difference. You are making it sound like the only reason your with me is to try and get me to sleep with you because that's all you seem to be interested in," Rachel loudly told Finn while shrugging his arm off her shoulders.

Before Finn could reply they both heard laughing from down the corridor.

"What's wrong Finnept, Man-hands not putting out for you" Santana shouted down the corridor. Rachel really disliked Santana, she was the worst out of the lot of them for bullying her. It is like Santana sort Rachel out just to throw a slushy in her face or to shove her against the lockers with a painful elbow to the ribs.

Rachel looked down the corridor to see Santana stood with Brittany and Quinn by Quinn's locker. Quinn glanced up from her locker and her eyes locked with Rachel's, Quinn held Rachel's gaze for a few seconds and the blushed and started rooting through her locker again. Rachel stared intently at Quinn trying to figure out what was going on with the girl. Normally Quinn would have scolded her for even glancing her way but now Quinn couldn't even hold her gaze for a few seconds without blushing.

"Shut up Santana you don't know anything about what your talking about," Finn retorted quickly While Santana just laughed at them. Quinn just turned away from her looking stealing one last glance at Rachel and the turned on her heels and started walking away with Santana and Brittany trailing behind her with their pinkies linked.

Rachel turned to Finn, kissed him on the cheek and started heading to her first class, wanting to get there early. Finn just brushed off Rachel's odd behaviour and walked off in the opposite direction.

Rachel got to english before everyone else did and took her seat while waiting for the other students to arrive. Five minutes later and students started to file into the classroom chatting about what they did that summer. The teacher walked in behind the students and started to get ready to teach the class. Just as the teacher was about to start Quinn walked in and looked for somewhere to sit. The only seat left was the one right next to Rachel. Sighing as she walked towards the seat she sat down next to Rachel and puled out her book ready to start.

Rachel couldn't believe how close she was to Quinn. She could reach out and touch her but god forbid did she do that, Quinn would probably lose it with her. Rachel tried so hard to listen to what the teacher was saying but being so close to Quinn was become a really distraction. The only thing going through Rachel's mind was the kiss they had shared early in the morning.

Quinn was trying her best to concentrate but Rachel was making it very difficult. She could see out the corner of her eye that Rachel kept glancing at her like she wanted to say something but then decided not to.

Rachel stood and asked if she could use the bathroom, the teacher not really paying much attention just waved her off. Rachel quickly walked out of the classroom towards the girl's bathroom. She didn't really need to go but she needed to get away from Quinn for a few minutes. Rachel entered the girls bathroom checking the stalls to make sure she was alone. Splashing some cold water onto her face hoping it would help, she heard the door open and then lock. Before she could lift her face up she was being dragged into one of the stalls and the door was closed behind her. She looked up to see the object of her affection had followed her to the bathroom. Quinn quickly pushed Rachel against the closed door and attached her lips to Rachel's. Seeking access straight away Quinn let out a small moan when Rachel granted her what she wanted and then felt Rachel's tongues touch hers. Rachel hands were gripping Quinn's hips, while Quinn's were rubbing up and down Rachel's sides.

Rachel moaned when she felt Quinn's hands slip underneath her t-shirt. She gripped onto Quinn's hips more trying to let Quinn know that she was liking what Quinn was doing to her.

Quinn could feel how soft the skin was on Rachel's sides and she scratch down Rachel's sides with her nails, making Rachel moan louder. Quinn took her lips off Rachel's, hearing Rachel whimper, but the attitude the to Rachel's neck nipping and sucking at the skin there. Rachel moved her head to the side to Quinn had more access to her neck while she lifted her hands to tangle in Quinn's hair. Rachel knew she should stop Quinn but she couldn't because she had never felt this way before.

Quinn was moving her hands higher under Rachel's shirt and just as she got to the bottom of Rachel's bra, Rachel's hands grabbed hold of hers to stop them. Rachel slightly pushed Quinn back so they weren't touching.

"What's going on right now," Rachel asked needing answer's to the questions that was swimming in her head.

"Well isn't that obvious" Quinn retorted not happy about being stopped.

"I meant what does this mean, the thing between us, I know you can feel it, I can see it in your eyes. Everytime we are near each other it's like sparks are flying everywhere," Rachel stated like a matter of fact.

"Well I like you," Quinn blurted out quickly. Luckily Rachel caught what Quinn said and smiled.

"I like you too Quinn" Rachel said sweetly, lifting her hand cupping Quinn's cheek and pulling her in for a tender kiss. When they parted Quinn couldn't stop smiling.

"I don't think I can go public yet though, it's not that I'm embraced yet, I just don't want to what I am going to tell my mum, can it just be our little secret for now," Quinn said feeling a little uncomfortable with letting Rachel know that she was scared.

Rachel pulled Quinn into a hug reassuring her that it will all be okay and that they can keep it quiet for awhile.

"It will be our little secret," Rachel promised Quinn while giving her a quick peck on Quinn's lips.

"We should probably get back to class, the teacher will be wondering where we have gone," Rachel said not wanting to wreck her perfect attendance by missing one class.

The day carried on for Rachel as usually except for one little difference, instead of nasty name's from Quinn she kept seeing the login glances and when she would look up she got a secret little smile and before anyone would notice Quinn would go back to her work.

Rachel had only been slushied once that day which was a good day in her books. While getting changed out of her slushy soaked clothes she felt arms wrap around her and knew exactly who it was before even looking. Rachel looked up and into the mirror seeing the gorgeous hazel eyes of one Quinn looking back at her.

"I'm sorry about what happened, I should have stopped them before they could get to you," Quinn quietly said to Rachel.

"It's not your fault Quinn, if you had said anything people would start to become suspicious about why you are suddenly protecting me. It has to happen but at least your here now and making me feel better" Rachel spoke calmly to Quinn trying to ease her guilt.

"Come on baby, we have glee soon and we don't want to be seen walking out of here together," Rachel cooed while stroking Quinn's cheek.

"I like it when you call me that," Quinn smiled brightly feeling happy.

"I didn't even notice I did that, must be a good sign that it comes so natural," Rachel stated.

"I know another thing that could be coming quite soon" Quinn joked laughing slightly.

"Quinn, that is not funny," Rachel said but couldn't contain her smile.

Rachel walked out of the room but not before giving Quinn a chaste kiss on the lips. Quinn stood there for a little bit just smiling to herself before walking out of the bathroom and heading towards glee. She was so happy today she just couldn't contain her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad your enjoying the story. Hope you like the new chapter.

* * *

Quinn sauntered into glee after everyone had already started arriving, she noticed Rachel was already here and was sat at the back with Finn who had his arm draped over her shoulders and a dopey grin on his face. Quinn grimaced looking at the sight, but smiled a shy smile when she caught Rachel's eyes looking at her. Quinn took the seat infant of Rachel and Finn, while Santana and Brittany wandered in looking smug. They took the east next to Quinn and started up a conversation, that Quinn wasn't paying attention to, all she wanted to do was turn around and speak to Rachel. Quinn could feel Rachel's eyes on the back of her head but resisted the urge to look back. Luckily at that moment Mr Shue walked in and began to start.

"Does anyone have anything they want to sing today," Mr Shue asked knowing rachel would pipe up. They all turned to Rachel waiting but nothing came. Rachel seemed to of in her own little world and didn't even notice everyone staring until Finn nudged her to get her attention.

"What do you want Finn," Rachel snapped angrily being brought out of her lovely Quinn induced daydream.

"Sorry babe, but you didn't say anything and everyone was staring," Finn replied sheepishly. While everyone continued to stare. Quinn turned around and stared into Rachel's eyes giving her a quick smile.

"Well hobbit, don't you have anything to sing, normally you would be jumping at the chance to show off how much better you are than us," Santana commented receiving a glare from Rachel.

"Sorry I was a little distracted, actually today I thought it would be a good idea to let everyone else show off what they have got and sit back and take in all the talent in the room," Rachel said while smiling away to herself knowing why she is so distracted. They would be no chance she could sing without being distracted by having Quinn's eyes trained on her and only her.

"Well isn't that nice of you," Mr Shue replied.

"Well least we don't have to watch her sing another love song to Finn," Mercedes chimed in, sniggering to Kurt. Rachel just brushed off the insult already being used to the fact that no one understood her talent.

"I like all the song's she sing's to me," Finn commented, with the dopey love sick look on his face.

"Oh please shut up Frankenteen, we all know the only reason your saying that is to get into Rachel's good books because of this morning," Santana snarled at Finn. Finn looked shocked, while Rachel just sat there dumbfounded as to what to say.

"Will everyone please shut up and get on with glee, some people have better things to do," Quinn snapped looking away from everyone. She was fed up with listening about Rachel's relationship with Finn, and she really just wanted to punch him in his smug looking face. She couldn't believe at one point in her life she thought she loved that boy, like really he was so stuck up and only thought about himself. He didn't even protect Rachel against all the bullying even though he was there with her most of the time.

Glee went on as usual after that and everyone seemed happy enough when it was over, all of them started to pack up at the end and head off home.

"Each do you maybe wanna come over today and spend some time together," Finn asked sliding up next to Rachel. Rachel carried on packing her things away trying to think of a good excuse not to go with him.

"Not today Finn sorry I have dance class and then my daddies are wanting to have a family dinner and find out how well my first day back at school went," Rachel felt horribly lying to Finn but she really didn't want to spend any time with him knowing the only reason why he wanted to spend time with her.

Rachel packed up the rest of her stuff and quickly walked away from Finn before he could figure out that she was lying. She got to her car and threw her bag on the back seat and started driving off to her house. When she got home she walked in knowing no one was home to greet her, so she wandered up to her room and decided to crack on with her home work. About half and hour later her phone went off signing that she got a new message. She was quite surprised considering the only people that really text her was her dad's and sometimes Finn.

Opening up her phone she saw that the message was for Quinn.

 _I can't stop thinking about that kiss in the bathroom today. God your lips are so soft._

Rachel smiled at her phone like she was crazy.

 _I know what you mean baby. I wish you were here so I could kiss you more._

Rachel replied feeling really happy that Quinn had text her. She couldn't believe in one day her whole world had turned upside down. She knew that she was in love with Quinn, she had been for awhile, but even the thought that Quinn liked her back was out of this world but here she was texting the girl of her dreams and she liked it. Rachel was brought out of her day dreaming by a knocking at her door. She sauntered downstairs towards the door and swung it open. There stood Quinn dressed in a tight white t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, god she looked hot Rachel thought.

"Hey can I come in" Quinn asked shyly, taking in the sight of Rachel in a pair of grey joggers and a black sleeveless t-shirt and her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Yeah sorry course you can" Rachel said while moving to let Quinn inside. Rachel watched as Quinn walked in and looked around the house.

"Your house is gorgeous" Quinn said still looking around.

"Thank-you Quinn," Rachel replied nervously. Not really knowing what to do she took Quinn's hand in hers entwining their finger's noticing that their hands fit perfectly together and started leading Quinn upstairs to her room.

"Do you want to maybe, watch a film" Rachel asked looking at Quinn as she took in the room. Rachel's walls were a nice light colour with posters of different musical's dotted around. She had a large queen sized bed in the middle and a 50 inch flat screen on the wall opposite.

"Yeah sure, what do you have in mind," Quinn answered while walking over to the bed and etching on the edge.

"We can watch Funny Girl, it's my favourite musical. If you don't want to watch it that's fine you can pick something else instead," Rachel mumbled quickly not wanting to screw up in front of Quinn.

"No that's fine, of course we can watch that," Quinn said quickly watching Rachel's face light up. Rachel quickly stuck the dvd in and made her way over to her bed. She made herself comfortable on one side while Quinn got comfy on the other. Half way through the film Rachel had moved closer to Quinn, so now she had her head laid on Quinn's chest while Quinn ran her fingers thorough Rachel's hair.

Rachel lifted her head up so she was eye level with Quinn, and leant in and kissed Quinn tenderly on the lips. Rachel pulled away only to be brought back by Quinn's hand on the back of her head. Quinn pulled Rachel closer to her while nibbling her bottom lip. Rachel moved so she was straddling Quinn and began to kiss down Quinn's neck, biting and sucking at her pulse point. Quinn's hand had made their way under Rachel t-shirt and were running along her stomach and scratching down her rips causing Rachel to grind into Quinn. Both of them moaning at the sensation that caused. Rachel sat up panting heavily and looked down at Quinn.

"I don't want to go to fast," Rachel whispered shyly. Quinn just smiled and brushed a piece of fallen hair out of Rachel's eyes.

"That's fine sweetheart, I'm not going to force you into doing anything you don't want to do. I would like to just lay here with you wrapped in my arms and fall asleep with you," Quinn said with confidence. Rachel smiled down at Quinn, pecked her on the lips and snuggled into Quinn's side with her head rested on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel and pulled her flush against her while covering them both with the duvet.

"Sleep well my shining star," Quinn said while drifting off to sleep with Rachel in her arms. The last thought on her mind being how much she loved the girl in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

So the next chapter is up. Hope your liking the story. If you have and suggestion or comments give me a review.

* * *

Rachel woke up with two soft arms wrapped around her waist with Quinn nuzzled into the back of her head. Rachel lay still not wanting to disturb Quinn considering it was only 6:30 and they didn't have to get up yet. Rachel starting thinking about how lucky she is, the most beautiful girl was lying in her head snuggled up to her. She couldn't believe this would ever happen and now it was she wasn't sure how to respond. She was so happy but was terrified that she would fuck it all up.

Rachel felt Quinn stir behind her and turned in her arms to face Quinn. Rachel smiled when her eyes met hazel ones and she brushed some loose hair out of Quinn's face.

"Good morning baby, I hope you slept well," Rachel said quietly trying not to startle the blonde.

"I will always sleep well when your in my arms," Quinn admitted.

"Can I ask you a question, it's okay if you don't want to answer, I was just wondering where your dads were, considering I know they didn't come home yesterday and we haven't heard them at all," Quinn asked looking away from Rachel scared of her reaction.

"It's okay Quinn you can always ask me anything, my dad's are away on business, they don't really spend much time at home anymore, so normally it's just me," Rachel stated sadly looking into Quinn's eyes with tears glistening her eyes.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you, I'm sorry for upsetting you," Quinn spoke quickly pulling Rachel in her arms and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"I think we should get up, I need to get ready for school and so do you," Rachel mumbled not wanting to move out of the comfort of Quinn's arms.

They pulled away from each other and Quinn put her pants back on that she had taken off in the middle of the night due to Rachel being so hot. Rachel just sat and stared at Quinn, god she is so hot Rachel thought while staring at Quinn's arse.

"I thought you were supposed to be getting ready for school," Quinn said looking over her shoulder catching Rachel staring.

"Sorry I got distracted by the fact that you weren't wearing pants," Rachel replied still not taking her eyes off Quinn.

"Well maybe soon you will see more," Quinn said seductively while sauntering towards Rachel. Quinn straddle Rachel leaning into her and kissing her sensually. Rachel kissed back with hunger knowing this was the last kiss before the could find some more alone time. Rachel slid her hands around Quinn's waist and onto her arse giving her quick squeeze before sliding her finger into the waist band of Quinn's jeans. Quinn hummed softly at the feel of Rachel's finger on her skin. God she get used to this Quinn thought. Quinn slowly pushed Rachel down onto the bed and slid her hands up Rachel's top she stopped kissing Rachel and looking into her eyes asking permission. Rachel looked up and gave a slight nod to Quinn. Quinn smiled down at Rachel knowing the trust Rachel was giving her.

Quinn pulled Rachel's top off her and pushed her back down onto the bed. Quinn looked down at Rachel seeing the apprehension in her eyes.

"You are so perfect baby, you look so gorgeous," Quinn said trying to ease Rachel's nervousness. Quinn's hands ran up Rachel stomach across her ribs and over her bra to the top of her chest. She ran her hands back down stopping to give Rachel's breasts a quick squeeze making Rachel moan and push her chest more into Quinn's hands. Quinn took that a good sign and started to rub Rachel's nipple through her bra feeling it harden. Quinn couldn't get enough of listening to Rachel moan. She didn't want to push her to far and knew that she would have to stop soon. Quinn leant down taking the top of Rachel's breast just above the bra into her mouth and started sucking hoping to make a mark. She wanting Rachel to know that no matter what she was Quinn's, and all she had to do was look at it to know that everything that was happening was true.

Quinn sat up after awhile and looked down at her work. There just above Rachel's bra was a nice purple love-bite. Rachel looked down to see what Quinn was looking at and noticed it straight away.

"Quinn, what is that," Rachel asked quickly looking put to meet Quinn's eyes.

"It is my mark baby, I know i couldn't do it on your neck or people would start talking so I thought that no one except me hopefully will see where it is now," Quinn commented looking proud with herself.

"I love it Quinn, thank you for thinking about where to put it," Rachel smiled up at Quinn. Quinn stood up off Rachel and stuck out her hand to help Rachel up. Rachel took it straight away and stood up to meet Quinn.

"I better get going, I have to get home before my mum wakes up and start getting ready," Quinn said giving Rachel a quick peck on the lips. Rachel just stood there with a lovestruck look on her face as Quinn walked out. When she heard Quinn leave she quickly started getting ready for school knowing the quicker she gets ready the quicker she gets to see Quinn again.

An hour later and Rachel was ready and heading out to her car to head to school. She arrived at school a little bit later than she liked. Students were already here and others were arriving. Rachel quickly made it to her locker without a problem until she turned around feeling cold ice hit her face. 'Great why me' Rachel thought rapping her emergency slushy kit and heading down the corridor, not noticing the eyes that were following her.

Quinn stood down the corridor a little and had seen everything that had happened, she just wanted to run towards Rachel and take her in her arms. Quinn didn't notice Santana watching her and trying to figure out what had Quinn so distracted. She looked down the hallway to where Quinn's eyes were trained and all she could see was Rachel Berry covered in slushy. 'Maybe Quinn is happy that the hobbit got a facial slushy' Santana thought watching Quinn more. She noticed the sad look in Quinn's eyes.

"Yo Q, why the sad look I thought you would be happy about the hobbit getting slushied" Santana stated trying to get Quinn's attention. Before Quinn could answer Brittany chimed in.

"Q is in love with Rachel S, you should know that she is always looking at her the way you look at me," Brittany chimed in. Santana looked at her girlfriend and then looked at Quinn, who eyes were wide as anything and looked like she was about to explode. Quinn didn't know what to say, she knew Brittany was always good at reading people so there was no point denying it now.

"She just looked so sad," Quinn commented sadly looking back the way Rachel went.

"I'm going to go check on her," Quinn said walking off before Santana or Brittany could say anything. Quinn strode down the corridor loving the fact that everyone parted out of her way. She slid into the girl's bathroom unnoticed and locked the door. She found Rachel on the floor with her knee's pulled up to her chest sobbing. Quinn walked over to Rachel and slid down the wall next to Rachel and took her into her arms.

"It's okay baby let it out, I'm here for you, cry all you need," Quinn soothed Rachel's hair while she felt Rachel cling onto her and sob more into her shoulder. They sat there for a few minutes while Rachel calmed down. Quinn waited until the sobs had subsided.

"Shall we get you cleaned up now," Quinn asked Rachel while she just nodded into Quinn's shoulder. Quinn stood helping Rachel up with her. She took out Rachel's shampoo and got the chair from the corner and put it next to the sink. Rachel sat down and let Quinn help her wash her hair. Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's wet hair making sure all the slushy was out before she handed Rachel a towel to dry her hair. Quinn rooted through Rachel's bag and found a spare t shirt and handed it to Rachel. Rachel change her t shirt feeling Quinn's eyes making her feel a little better.

"I'm going to make them stop slushing you," Quinn said after Rachel had changed.

"You can't Quinn, people will start to wonder why you are protecting me," Rachel quickly answered knowing that Quinn just wanted to protect her.

"I don't care, I don't like seeing you sad and I don't want to hear you cry knowing that there is something i can do to stop it,"Quinn said sadly to Rachel. Rachel walked to give and gave her a quick hug.

"We better get to class, we are already late," Rachel said not wanting to disagree with Quinn anymore. They walked out together and headed off into different directions to there classes.

When Quinn entered her class she looked at the teacher and mumbled a sorry and took her seat at the back next to Santana. Santana just looked at her smiled smugly and then looked back towards the front. Quinn thought about how she could get the students to stop picking on Rachel and the only solution she could think of was to stand infant of the whole school and order a cease fire on Rachel. She knew she would have the backing of Santana who was feared by the school more than she was and she knew Brittany would love it because then she would be allowed to talk to Rachel.

When lunch rolled around Quinn walked into the cafeteria with a purpose. She walked straight to the middle with Santana and Brittany flanking her. She got up on the table and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up losers, from now on Rachel Berry is off limits, if I hear of anyone saying anything nasty to her or throwing anything at her they will have to deal with me. And I will make sure it won't be pretty. Now I hope everyone understands what this means because if you don't you will have to learn the hard way," Quinn spoke with ease, she looked around and caught Rachel's eyes smiling up at her, she smiled back then got off the table and strode out with Santana and Brittany trailing behind her.

The rest of the day was spent with the students all whispering about why the unholy trinity were protecting Rachel.

Rachel walked into glee while everyone was sat chatting. She sat down at the back making sure to say away from everyone. Finn walked in and took the seat next to Rachel not noticing how Rachel's smile dropped the second he took the seat. Mr Shue walked in the room ready to start, until Finn asked if he could sing a song. Mr Shue accepted Finn's request and took his seat while waiting for Finn to start singing. Finn told everyone that he was singing for his girlfriend and started singing a stupid love song to Rachel. Rachel start with her legs crossed and her hands on her lap looking very unimpressed. Quinn glared at Finn the whole time he was singing. When the song finished everyone clapped apart from Quinn and Rachel. Finn took his seat next to Rachel and asked if she liked the song.

"It was okay," Rachel answered quietly.

"What do you mean it was okay Rachel. You are supposed to like it when I sing to you but you just looked bored the whole time," Finn said angrily while moving closer to Rachel. Rachel backed away slightly away from Finn looking slightly scared.

"Back off Finn, she told you what she thought and you didn't like it," Quinn shouted, standing up and making her way over to stand in the middle of Rachel and Finn.

"Shut up Quinn, this has nothing to do with you, so why don't you just stay out of it." Finn angrily replied.

"You are scaring her so now I'm involved," Quinn answered glancing back to see if Rachel was okay. She took Rachel's hand and lead her out of the room and out the school and to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took me so long to write. I've been really busy. I hope you like the chapter hopefully the next one will be longer.

* * *

Rachel got into Quinn's car shaking from fear. Quinn shut the door behind Rachel and got into the other side. Quinn leant over and brought Rachel into her arms. Quinn could feel Rachel shaking and wished she could do something to help her.

"Nothing is gonna happen baby, I will keep you safe, I will always protect you," Quinn soothed stroking Rachel's hair.

"Can you take me home please," Rachel whispered quietly into Quinn's hair. Quinn nodded and started the car driving off towards Rachel's house. They parked up in front of Rachel's house and Rachel took Quinn's hand leading her into the house.

Rachel took her upstairs and into her room. Just as the door was closed Rachel pushed Quinn against the door and attached her lips to Quinn's. Rachel's hands moved up Quinn's t-shirt and started massaging Quinn's breasts. Quinn moaned at the feeling of Rachel's hands on her body and started walking Rachel back toward's the bed. The back of Rachel's legs hit the bed and she fell back onto it bringing Quinn with her. Quinn straddled Rachel's thighs while Rachel started to remove Quinn's top.

"Oh god baby your so gorgeous," Rachel moaned softly to Quinn. Quinn blushed at Rachel's comment, and tried to hide her body from Rachel's view. Rachel took Quinn's hands in her's and pulled them away from her body.

"Don't hide from me darling, you are so beautiful, you never have to be ashamed, you are stunning," Rachel commented sweaty to Quinn. Quinn blushed but let Rachel look at her. Rachel sat up with Quinn flush against her body and started kissing her neck. Rachel moved her lips down to Quinn's collarbone biting hard on her pulse point making Quinn groan loudly and grind herself into Rachel. Rachel moaned at the contact and bit down again to make Quinn grind into her. Quinn noticed this and started ringing her pelvis into Rachel harder listening to Rachel moan louder and grind back into Quinn.

Quinn stopped grinding into Rachel and kissed her passionately. She pulled back from Rachel and stood up to get off Rachel. Rachel whimpered missing the contact immediately.

"Baby I know you want to wait and if we carry on I won't want to stop," Quinn said stroking Rachel's hair.

"How about we watch a movie, you can choice," Quinn said while putting her t shirt back on, she got on Rachel's bed while Rachel put a dvd in and snuggled up to her after Rachel got comfy. Quinn placed her head onto Rachel's chest and put her arm around her waist. Quinn started stroking the skin she could feel on Rachel's side loving how soft the skin felt.

"How are you feeling sweetheart," Quinn whispered hearing Rachel sigh.

"I'm okay darling, or I will be. He just scared me a lot that is all. I have never seen him that angry before and it just freaked me out a little. He looked like he was going to attack me. I was so glad you were there to protect me, even though you are going to get questioned by everyone tomorrow," Rachel finished breathing heavily. With Rachel's rant finished both girls stayed quiet, watching the film in a comfortable silence, both content in each other's arms.

Rachel's phone had been going off since half way through the film but she choose to ignore it. When the film had finished Rachel leant over and picked her phone up off the bedside table. She took a look and saw 20 messages and 4 missed calls from Finn. The messages started off with him apologising but the newest ones was him getting angry at her for ignoring him and not answering the phone. Rachel sighed at her phone and dropped it on the floor not knowing what to do about him. Quinn noticed the change in Rachel's body language and looked up to see Rachel looking very unhappy.

"What's up my shining star," Quinn asked concern written all over her face, Rachel smiled at the nickname. Rachel didn't think it was a good idea to tell Quinn, but she will figure it out soon.

"Finn has text me and tried calling and is getting angry at me for not answering him," Rachel admitted quietly not sure of how Quinn was going to react. Quinn looked passive first but then Rachel could see the angry growing in her eyes.

 _'God she looked hot,'_ Rachel thought looking down at Quinn. Rachel knew she shouldn't be thinking like that while Quinn was probably thinking of different ways of how to kill Finn. Quinn was trying to think of a way to get Finn but not coming up with much. The thought then just came to her like a lightbulb going off in her head, she knew exactly how to call and knew that she would help. Rachel was watching Quinn while Quinn tried to figure out what to do, Rachel was trying to figure out what was going through Quinn's head.

"Do you love him," Quinn asked out of the blue. Rachel looked shocked at Quinn then saw how vulnerable Quinn looked. Rachel soothed down Quinn's hair not sure how to answer.

"I thought I did, but noticing how he actually treats me I don't think I do. I think I just didn't want to feel alone anymore and he was the only one that was at least the little bit nice to me. But he doesn't stand up for me against anyone even though he says he loves me. He get's angry at me very easily and doesn't respect my decision," Rachel explained to Quinn. Quinn let Rachel finish and then leant up and pecked her on the lips.

"I will always try and make up for everything I have put you through and I will always stand up for you," Quinn stated strongly, making sure Rachel knew every word was the truth.

Quinn stayed for dinner and then headed home promising to see Rachel tomorrow at school.

* * *

The next day Rachel entered the school feeling a little on edge about seeing Finn. She was just about to reach her locker when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Rachel spun round to see the face of Finn looking very upset at her. Rachel slinked back into herself trying to make as much room between her and Finn as possible.

"Why didn't you answer your phone last night, were you screwing some random guy. I knew you were giving it to someone else, you little slut," Finn shouted in Rachel's face, people started gathering around listening to the commotion. The more Finn shouted the more people started gathering. Most of the glee club were in the crowd whispering to each other about what was going on. The only three that weren't there were the people that Rachel really needed to be there. Rachel backed up until her back hit her locker with a thud and Finn was right in her face. Rachel started to panic, her pulse was racing and she started shaking. Finn was still screaming in her face calling her a slut and a whore. He turned slightly and noticed one of the jocks had a slushy in his hand, Finn grabbed it out of the jocks hand raised it above Rachel heads, just before he poured it on her he looked her in the eyes and say the panic in them but he just smirked.

Rachel tried making her way through the crowd and away from the laughing students and Finn's stupid grin. She made it through the crowd and made it to the girl's bathroom just before the tears started.

While Rachel was in the bathroom the unholy trinity was making it through the crowd to see what was going on. Quinn noticed the puddle of slushy on the floor infant of Rachel's locker but couldn't see who had done it. She locked down the hall and followed the trail of slushy to the girls bathroom. Quinn walked in to find Rachel on the floor sobbing her heart out. She sank to the floor begging Rachel to forgive her for not protecting her from whoever did this.

"Who the fuck did it," Santana shouted busting through the door with Brittany in tow. Quinn looked up and her eyes met with Santana feeling the angry radiating from her.

"Finn," Rachel whispered trying hard to stop crying. Quinn stood up and asked Brittany to watch Rachel until she got back. Quinn and Santana left the girls bathroom on the search for Finn.

* * *

What do you think is gonna happen to Finn? How mad is Quinn gonna be when she see's him?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry it has been so long since an update, I was on holiday then came home to find out someone had broken into my house. So it has been a rough couple of weeks. But I'm back now so everything should be back on track. Hopefully you like the chapter, sorry it's not that long but they should start getting longer. Thanks for your patience and have fun reading.

* * *

Santana tried to keep up with Quinn while she stalked down the corridor. People were taking one look at her and trying to disappear into their lockers. Quinn was normally a girl not to be messed with but right now, even the devil would be scared. Quinn looked like she was ready to explode. She was so angry that Finn had done that to Rachel. Quinn knew what she and Rachel were doing was wrong but they just couldn't help being drawn to each other. Quinn saw who she was looking for just down the hallway from her and stopped suddenly in her spot. Santana bumped into the back of Quinn and looked at what had caused her to stop dead in her tracks. Down the hallway was Finn with all his football friends laughing and joking about what he had done to Rachel.

Santana walked past Quinn and headed straight for Finn but just before she could reach him, she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She took a quick glance back and saw Quinn with a devilish look on her face.

"Don't hurt him yet S, I want to screw with him first. I want to make him feel as small and broken and Rachel does," Quinn whispered scarily to Santana. Santana smiled back at Quinn knowing how fun this is going to be. She has always wanted to mess with Finn, but was never allowed to. Now it seems like it is open season.

Quinn stalked the rest of the way over to Finn and noticed the closer she got the less amused the football players looked. They started looking scared and Quinn loved the impact she had on them. Quinn stood directly in front of Finn and without even turning towards any of them told everyone loudly to get away from them and to leave quickly. Everyone scurried away as quickly as possible afraid of the wrath of Quinn Fabray.

Finn just stood there with a satisfied grin on his face thinking Quinn would be happy now that he was single, had demoted Rachel back down to being the loser he thought she was, and that he and Quinn could get back together.

"Hey babe, I knew you would come back to me," Finn smiled at Quinn, while she just stood staring at him.

"Don't ever call me that again. I'm going to make your life hell Finn. What you did to Rachel was the biggest mistake you have ever made," Quinn snarled while pinning Finn to his locker with her arm shoved against his throat.

"If you ever come near her again, I will set Santana on you. You would never want that, would you Finn?" Quinn snapped, letting him go and turning to walk away. Quinn had got about 3 feet away before Finn had to open his mouth.

"What is your deal with her? First you don't like her and now you do. You are stupid for protecting her, you're going to lose everything," Finn spat at Quinn's back. Quinn let Finn finish before turning around slowly and walking back to Finn. She pushed him up against his locker again with a big thud as his back collided with the locker painfully.

"I will never choose my reputation over Rachel. She means more to me than that. She is my friend and I will protect her with everything that I have," Quinn quietly said to Finn. Quinn stalked off with Santana. They rounded the corner before Quinn stopped and leant her back against the locker while Santana just stared at her.

"Just ask S, I know you want to," Quinn said looking up to find Santana's eyes seeing the questions swimming around in them.

"I only have one, does she make you happy?" Santana asked hoping she already knew the answer.

"Yes she does S. I have never been this happy in my life. She light's up everything in my life and makes me comfortable even when I feel like crap. I have never felt like this with anyone, she is just special," Quinn admitted looking down with a smile on her face while she thought of Rachel. Santana saw this and smiled, glad that her best friend was happy.

"So enough with the mushy stuff, what are we going to do with Finn?" Santana asked while Quinn realised that was Santana's way of approving.

"We are going to mess with him instead of hurting him. If we hurt him then we get kicked out of school. We will just mess with his head a little so he will understand that you don't mess with our friends," Quinn said smiling cheekily at Santana. They discussed what they could do while walking back to the bathroom to pick up the other two girls.

* * *

After Quinn dropped Rachel off at home and Santana dropped Brittany off, they met up together at Quinn's house. Santana walked into the house without knocking and wandered into the kitchen rapping a bottle of water before heading up to Quinn's room.

"So Q, what we gonna be doing to Finny boy?", Santana asked as she made her way into Quinn's bedroom, shrugging her jacket off and making herself comfy on the bed.

"I'm not sure yet, we can't hurt him though, Rachel would never forgive us", Quinn answered turning around from her laptop towards Santana.

"We could always get Puck to hurt him for us", Santana said looking up at Quinn seeing the evil look in her eyes.

"I think I might have a plan but I'm not sure how we could pull it off", Quinn said grinning. Quinn started thinking of how she could get away with what she wanted, forgetting that Santana was there.

"Well, what's this plan?", Santana asked irritated that she didn't know what Quinn was thinking.

"Okay, so the first part of the plan is to get him kicked off the football team, so it slowly destroy's his popularity, one of the things he holds dear to him. The only problem is I'm not sure how we can get him off the team." Quinn finished her little rant with a heavy sigh.

"That will be easy, I know exactly how to get him off the team," Santana said happily.

The rest of the night was spent hatching out their plan and figuring out who they will need to help and how they could get all the things they needed to get without anyone knowing it was them. They didn't want Finn to find out they were messing with him until the time was right.

* * *

So how are Quinn and Santana going to pull this off? Well carry on reading and you will find out :)


	7. Chapter 7

Bit of a longer chapter this time guys. Hope you enjoy, please try and review, thanks

* * *

When Quinn got to school the next day she headed straight for Santana's locker knowing that she would find her there. Quinn noticed Finn joking with the jocks and she smiled knowing that he was not going to last long when her plan started in motion. She reached Santana and found that she was alone, wondering where Brittany was considering normally the two girl's were joined at the hip.

"She is helping Rachel with a song for glee club," Santana stated knowing what Quinn was thinking from the look on her face.

"Did you get what we needed?", Quinn asked quietly looking around to make sure that no one could hear what they were talking about.

"Yeah, Puckerman gave it to me this morning, I will hide it in his bag in the first lesson, I found out he has gym and I can get into the boys locker. I also found out the sniffer dogs are in today and they are hitting his next class, so bingo" Santana whispered happily.

Quinn smiled and headed off to her first class, not being able to wait for her next class that she had with Rachel and Finn. As the bell rang signal the end of first class, Quinn rushed off to beat everyone to the next class, when she got there she found Rachel already sat at her desk waiting patiently for the class to start. Quinn took the seat next to Rachel and took her hand under the table. Rachel smiled and turned slightly towards Quinn, feeling Quinn's thumb stroking her hand.

"Thank you for letting me have space yesterday, I just needed some time alone, I'm really glad you understand", Rachel stated quietly, looking down waiting for Quinn to respond.

"It's fine baby, no need to thank me", Quinn said lifting Rachel's face up with her hand on Rachel's cheek. Quinn let go of Rachel's hand quickly when students started filing into the classroom. As Santana passed Quinn with Brittany, Santana winked at Quinn and then carried on past the girls and made her way to the back of the class taking her seat with Brittany in the seat next to her.

As the class started there was a knock at the door and two policemen walked in with a fluffy german shepherd by their side. The teacher stopped what they were doing and let the one of the policeman to take charge in the class.

"Hello I'm Sergeant Alan Carter and this here is Max our drug sniffing dog, the principle has informed us of the amount of drugs in this High School, so we thought we could go room to room and check everyone with Max here", Sargent Carter finished his speech and looked at all the young people looking back at him. He started walking through the classroom with max trailing behind him sniffing at all the students that he passed. Sergeant Carter was half way through the classroom when Max sat next to one of the students signalling that he found something.

Finn looked at the dog sat next to him and smiled thinking that the dog just liked him. The sergeant walked to Finn and asked him to stand up and give him his bag. Finn stood as told and handed over his bag to the Sergeant. The Sergeant asked him to stand still while Max sniffed around him and then he would sniff his bag as well. Max smiled Finn and couldn't find anything but then when the Sergeant opened Finn's bag for Max to sniff he sat down straight away. Finn looked scared at what was happening now, while the Sergeant searched his bag.

The Sergeant found and 10oz bag of weed in Finn's bag and asked if they could talk in a quiet room. Finn started admittedly claiming that it wasn't his and that he had never seen it before as he was escorted out of the classroom. The second he was gone the classroom erupted in students whispering about what had just happened. Santana was sat at the back grinning to herself while listening to Brittany chat about seeing the ducks again this weekend. Rachel sat next to Quinn shocked at what had just happened. She never knew that Finn smoked weed and she couldn't believe that he had it in school.

* * *

When lunch had started the news about Finn had spread like wildfire and everyone was talking about it. The news that Finn had been found with weed on him and because of that he had been kicked off the football team. As he walked through the cafeteria everyone was staring and whispering about him, he took his seat with the football players and tried to hide himself from everyone's view.

"What you doing Hudson, you can't sit with us, it gives us all a bad name", one of the football players shouted while everyone in the cafeteria went quiet. Quinn and Santana were sat a the glee table with everyone else and they shared a knowing smile.

"But I didn't do anything someone planted it on me, I don't smoke that stuff, you can ask everyone," Finn tried to reason with them. He was getting embraced by the amount of people staring at him. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Everyone was supposed to love him and admire him, not make a mockery of him.

"Your not on the football team anymore, so that means your not with us anymore, so fuck off loser", Azimio shouted standing up from his seat staring Finn in the eyes. Finn stood from his seat collect his bag and tray and wandered off quickly towards the glee table. He took the last seat available that just happened to be next to Rachel.

Rachel felt Quinn scoot slightly closer to her when Finn sat down and felt Quinn's knee press into hers. Rachel thought that was really sweet how protective Quinn was of her and she really liked it. Rachel was hiding her face so no one would see the big grin on her face.

"So, I was thinking that we could hang out tonight," Finn asked Rachel slipping his arm around her shoulders and scooting closer to her. Santana caught the end of the question and quickly had a glance towards Quinn. She could see Quinn's fist turning white from being held to tightly together and how her face had contorted into the most angry face she had ever seen on the girl. How could he be so stupid, after the threat of yesterday and still he tries it on today.

"Get your fucking arm off her now," Quinn spat towards Finn. Rachel snuck her hand underneath the table and rested it on Quinn's thigh. Her thumb was rubbing circle's on Quinn's inner thigh trying to calm her down.

"This has nothing to fucking do with you Fabray, so why don't you do everyone a favour and stay out of it," Finn snarled at Quinn with the most disgusted look on his face. Quinn face started turning red and her hands had clenched so thigh that she thought she was losing blood circulation. Finn really should have just kept his mouth shut.

"What the hell did you just say," Santana was right next to Finn the second the words left his mouth and she was towering over Finn. Rachel feeling the tension in Quinn's body stood to move away from Finn hoping that would cause Quinn to clam a little. She took Quinn's hand in hers and dragged her up with her. Rachel was just about starting to pull Quinn away when Finn just had to open his big mouth again.

"What the fuck are you doing Rachel. You are supposed to love me, you aren't supposed to take Quinn's side. She hates you, she is just gonna fuck with your head," Finn shouted at Rachel. Santana couldn't take him talking about her best friend like that anymore. She lunged at him and tackled him to the floor, swinging punches straight at his face. A large group had formed around the latino and the boy. Santana was screaming every insult she could think of at Finn while she beat the crap out of him. Puck had made his way through the crowd with Brittany right behind him. Puck pulled Santana of Finn who was huddled on the floor crying. Brittany quickly wrapped her arms around Santana while she tried to fight to get back to Finn. Brittany might have seemed like a weak girl but she had the strength to keep Santana in place. Brittany felt her arm being pulled away from the crowd and noticed that she was being taken away from the scene with Quinn and Rachel.

The girls made it the choir room before Santana had calmed down. Brittany let Santana go when they got in the room knowing Santana couldn't get out of the room without having to go through her. Rachel had taken a seat on one of the chairs while Quinn was leaning against the wall waiting for Santana to calm down, the only words that you could hear in the choir room were Santana shouting in Spanish. The three girls were not really sure what Santana was saying put could guess that it had something to do with Finn.

The angry eventually left Santana and she took a seat on the piano chair pulling Brittany onto her lap. Quinn had taken a seat next to Rachel and had pulled her into her arms and was stroking her fingers through her hair.

"I can't believe he is that stupid," Santana said while looking towards Rachel and Quinn.

"I don't want him anywhere near me, after what he did to me I hate him," Rachel whispered. She couldn't believe that Finn thought that after what he did to her the day before she would just run straight back into her arms. Was he really that stupid? Did he really think that she was that pathetic and desperate? She felt Quinn tense slightly and looking up at her. She leant up and gave Quinn a peck on the lips, making Quinn look at her. Quinn saw the love and admiration shining in Rachel's eyes and couldn't stop looking into Rachel big brown orbs. Quinn knew that there was nothing she wouldn't do for this girl and that scared her a little.

"Okay so our first part of the plan didn't really work so we are moving onto the second part," Santana said while looking straight at Quinn. As the words came out of Santana's mouth Quinn had reluctantly tore her eye's away from Rachel and looking in the direction of Santana.

"What plan," Rachel asked. She didn't understand what was happening and what girl was talking about.

"The one where Quinn and Santana are gonna make Finn's life hell, they started today," Brittany said matter of fact like everyone was supposed to know what they had done today. Brittany might have seemed dumb to everyone but she was actually really smart, she spent most of her time just watching people and could read them very well. She knew a lot of what was happening but just never said anything.

"What did you guys do," Rachel spoke quietly a little scared of the answer. Santana and Brittany moved over to the chairs so they could all speak without worrying that anyone stood outside the door could hear them. Quinn and Santana explained everything they had done today and everything else they had been planning to do to Finn, making sure to add that a they were not going to harm Finn, today being an exception.

"Okay guys, as long as we don't hurt him physically I will help in whatever way I can," Rachel stated while Brittany nodded and agreed to help as well. The four girls stayed in the choir room until the end of lunch and then headed off to there classes agreeing to meet at Rachel's after school to be able to plan more of the things they were going to do to Finn.

* * *

So I wonder what the next thing to happen to Finn is going to be?


	8. Chapter 8

So Finn has been caught and now he is off the team. What's going to happen next? What will the girl's think of next?

* * *

Rachel arrived home knowing the three girls were going to be round later considering they all had cheerios practice after school. She made her way into the kitchen rapping a bottle of water from the fridge and checked the message's on the home phone. Hearing there was one from her dads she clicked play and leant against the table ready to listen.

'Hey baby girl, hope you okay. Me and your dad won't be coming home this week, my conference got extended another week and then your dad has been offered work over in England. We should be back in about two months. Everything is paid for and we have put more money into you account. We love you sweetheart.'

Rachel sighed when the message finished, she couldn't understand why her dads hated being at home with her. Was she really that bad? Is she that bad of a daughter? She made her way through the kitchen grabbing an apple on the way out and headed up to her bedroom. Hoping a nice shower will help her calm down a little, Rachel headed into her bathroom turning her shower on. She stood back from the shower and started stripping her clothes off. Rachel looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that she had grown a little since last time she checked. Steeping into the warm water, Rachel felt her body start to relax. After the week she had this feeling was lovely and very welcomed.

Rachel's mind wandered to Quinn while she cleaned her body off. She thought about how Quinn's lip's felt against her's and how her body reacted to Quinn's hands on her body. Rachel reached down in between her legs and felt had wet she was just from the thought of Quinn. She started rubbing her clit slowly feeling how sensual it felt. God she needed this so much. Moaning loudly when her finger's entered, she could feel her orgasm approaching. She quickened her pace, pushing her fingers in harder and faster. Her legs were shaking and she was moaning softly. As her orgasm hit her she moaned Quinn's name and collapsed onto the floor. Breathing heavily with her fingers still inside, Rachel lay on the shower floor letting her orgasm wash over her when she heard knocking on the front door.

Rachel quickly stepped out of the shower on shaky legs, wrapping herself in a towel and started heading downstairs. Opening the front door she saw the girl she was just thinking about stood in front of her. Quinn took Rachel's appearance in and couldn't help staring. Rachel let Quinn in and noticed her staring, feeling slightly embarrassed at the attention.

"You look flushed, are you okay?" Quinn asked noticing the rosy red cheeks and the slight redness on Rachel's chest. Rachel looked down at the question not really knowing how to answer the question. She felt Quinn move closer to her and Quinn lifted Rachel's face up so they were looking at each other.

"I was kinda of erm, busy in the shower," Rachel whispered quickly, hoping Quinn would just leave it at that. Quinn looked at Rachel when the light went off in her hand what Rachel meant by that. Quinn backed Rachel up until her back hit the wall and Quinn was pushed flush against her.

"That is so hot baby, were you thinking about me when you're touching yourself?" Quinn said, not understanding where the confidence came from but she liked it. Quinn's hands were sliding up Rachel's sides.

"Yes I was," Rachel moaned loving the feeling of Quinn's hands on her. Rachel leaned in and captured Quinn's lips with hers. Dominating the kiss, and deepening it, she licked and nipped at Quinn's bottom lip, moaning when Quinn opened her mouth so Rachel could slowly massage Quinn's tongue with hers. They broke apart suddenly when there was a loud banging on the door.

"That will be Santana and Brittany, can you let them in while I ran upstairs and get dressed," Rachel breathed out heavily. Quinn gave her one last peck before backing away and watched her run upstairs. Quinn straightened herself out before walking to the door and swinging the door open.

"Hey guys, come in," Quinn smiled at her friends. Santana gave a swift smile before walking in past Quinn and wandered into the living room. Looking around at the decor, Santana noticed the 60 inch flat screen tv and playstation 4 set up in the middle of the room. Brittany came wandering in after Santana and took the seat next to her.

"Where's Rach?" Brittany asked noticing that she hadn't seen the girl yet.

"She's just getting changed," Quinn answered as she was sitting down on the other couch opposite the two girls. Rachel came skipping down the stairs and made her way into the living room. Taking the seat next to Quinn and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you baby," Rachel whispered to Quinn while linking their hands together. Brittany noticed this little exchange between the two girls and smiled. She had known they had liked each other since the moment they laid eyes on each other, she hated it when Quinn used to be mean to Rachel because she knew they belonged together.

"So what is the next part of the plan," Santana asked wanting to get on with this conversation so she could take Brittany home and get her lady kisses on.

"Well we got him kicked off the football so that is his pride gone, now I think we need to embarrass him so he can feel what it is like when people laugh at you all the time," Quinn answered looking around at the three girls.

"We could always give him what San had last summer, she found that really embracing and we couldn't have sex for so long, she never told me what it was," Brittany said oblivious to the look she was getting from Santana.

"Babe, maybe we shouldn't talk about that now, and you two never talk about this again," Santana threatened looking at Quinn and Rachel menacingly. Rachel put her hands up in surrender and Quinn just glared back at Santana. She was never going to say anything and Santana knew that. They had a unspoken bond with each other, if they needed to talk about anything they would but with each other and in private.

"We could always steal his clothes the next time we have gym and then he will have to walk the halls without any clothing on," Rachel suggested quietly when everyone had stopped talking. They could get Puck to help them, Finn attacked Puck's jewbro.

"Puck could help us, all I have to do is ask and he will do anything I say," Quinn said, feeling Rachel's hand possessively make it's way onto her thigh.

"Okay so we have it planned out, You can talk to Puck and I will set up the camera's in the hallway," Santana said while standing with Brittany getting ready to leave.

"Make sure everything is ready for gym tomorrow, and make sure everyone is in the hallway as well," Quinn said seeing Santana and Brittany to the door with Rachel at her side. They said their goodbye's and waved them off. They two girls made their way up to Rachel's room hoping to be able to catch a movie before Quinn had to go home.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. Please review with your thoughts and suggestions :)


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's been awhile, I got a bit of writers block. So the next chapter is up and I really hope you like it. Enjoy. and please try and review

* * *

Rachel woke in the morning feeling warm arms wrapped around her waist. Rachel remembered watching a movie with Quinn last night and Quinn fell asleep half way through. Rachel had tucked her into bed and snuggled up next to her. Rachel lay still while in Quinn's arms wondering how she got this lucky to have the most amazing girl in the world. She looked at Quinn's sleeping face and noticed how peaceful and calm Quinn looked while asleep. Rachel stroke the strand of golden hair that had fallen into Quinn's face, tucking it behind her ear. Quinn roused to the feeling of Rachel's hand on her cheek and turned her face into Rachel's hand humming to herself.

Rachel leant in and lightly kissed Quinn on the lips, slightly adding more pressure after a few seconds of there lips being together. Quinn moaned into the kiss pulling Rachel flush against her body. Quinn ran her hands up Rachel's back and tangled them into her hair. When the need for oxygen became a problem they broke apart both panting for air. Quinn stroked Rachel's cheek lovingly and smiled as Rachel leant into the touch and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling.

"We should really start getting ready for school," Rachel stated unhappily and begrudgingly started getting out of bed. She started rooting through her drawers to look for some clothes when she felt arms wrap around her waist and a kiss pressed to her neck.

"I'm going to go home and changed baby, I will meet you in the car park," Quinn said between kissing Rachel's neck. Rachel moaned when Quinn nibbled on Rachel's earlobe. Quinn let go quickly knowing that if she started anything she wouldn't want to stop. She pecked Rachel on the lips and was out of the bedroom door in a flash. Rachel leant against her drawers breathing heavily, trying to get her emotions and libido under control. She took longer than usually in the shower working out the tension all over her body. She found her favourite skirt which just so happened to be the shortest and picked a nice white shirt to go with the skirt. She thought she could at least try to make an effort for Quinn. Once Rachel was dressed she looked at herself in the mirror and appreciated the low cut shirt knowing it was going to drive Quinn crazy.

Rachel headed downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water and made a slice of toast for her breakfast. She was out the door and on the road in less than 10 minutes which was really good for her. Driving to school was one of Rachel's favourite times. She could turn the music on loud and sing her heart out, in them times she could forget about all her problems, and let the words take her away.

Rachel noticed as she pulled into the school car park that there was no one here yet. She could relax in her car for a little bit, turning the engine off and getting comfortable in her seat her mind wandered to Quinn. She knew she had already fallen for the girl, but she was scared that if she told Quinn how she felt then Quinn would run away from her. Rachel wouldn't be able to take it if Quinn left her, she had just started to trust Quinn and was contemplating even showing her how she felt by making love to Quinn. That was a really big thing for Rachel, to actually allow Quinn to take her innocence and to open herself up that mush to her scared Rachel a lot. Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by her car door opening and Quinn smiling at her.

"Hey sweetie, were you thinking about me," Quinn asked teasingly, seeing the blush appear on Rachel's cheeks.

"Yes I was," Rachel answered shyly, taking Quinn's hand and stepped out the car. They both started walking towards the school and Rachel noticed that their hands were still entwined and Quinn's thumb was stroking her hand tenderly. Rachel smiled and looked towards Quinn as they entered the school. They both knew no one was going to be here this early so they made their way to their lockers got what they needed and then started walking towards the choir room. When they entered Rachel pulled Quinn over to the piano stool and sat down pulling Quinn with her. Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes and saw the love and admiration shining at her. Knowing this was the time Rachel stroked Quinn's cheek.

"I want to make love with you this weekend," Rachel said with a slightly hushed tone. Quinn looked shocked at first then her face settled into a smile.

"Are you sure baby? You don't have to if you don't want to. I would wait forever for you," Quinn questioned knowing how big this was for Rachel.

"I know at first I wasn't but now I am sure that I want my first to be, I know you will take good care of me, I want to show you how I feel," Rachel said still stroking Quinn's cheek lovingly. Rachel loved it than Quinn was making sure she was okay with this and not pressuring her into doing anything.

"I will always take care of you, you mean so much to me Rachel, I don't want to ever hurt you and I will always lo.. like you," Quinn said nearly slipping up and telling Rachel that she loved her. Rachel noticed Quinn's slip up and smiled so big.

"I like you too," Rachel said hoping Quinn would know the meaning behind the words. Quinn looked back up at Rachel and brushed her lips against Rachel's. Quinn's hand settled on Rachel's hips, Quinn could feel the exposed skin there and smiled into the kiss. Rachel pulled back and leant her forehead against Quinn's.

There was a knock at the choir door and both girls looked towards the door in time to see Santana and Brittany walking in holding hands.

"Hey lovebirds, thought we would knock beforehand just in case there was some loving going on here," Santana explained nothing the blush on Rachel's cheeks and the glare she was receiving from Quinn. Brittany broke away from her girlfriend and skipped over to Rachel and hugged the girl tight before letting her go and doing the same to Quinn. Both girls hugged Brittany back and Rachel sent wave small wave to Santana.

"When are you going to talk to Puck," Santana asked Quinn while Rachel was having a conversation about dolphins with Brittany.

"He is in my first lesson, so I can talk to him then, I know he will say yes," Quinn answered. All girls stopped and looked to the door when they heard students starting to arrive. They grabbed their bags and made their way out into the corridor. Rachel noticed how Quinn walked close to her so then hands would occasionally touch and she would catch out of the corner of her eye Quinn glancing at her. When the first bell went off the girls headed off into different direction's, Quinn and Brittany headed towards Chemistry while Rachel and Santana headed towards Biology.

When Quinn and Brittany reached their classroom Brittany made her way to the back and took her seat, Quinn spotted Puck and made her way over to him. Quinn glared at the boy sat next to Puck and the boy quiclkly scurried away giving his seat to Quinn who sat down and turned to Puck.

"I need you to do something for me," Quinn said quietly to Puck getting his attention.

"Anything you need," Puck said while winking at Quinn. Quinn scoffed at him and glared menacingly towards him.

"Nothing like that you perv, I need you to steal Finn's clothes when he is gym and then his gym clothes while he is in the shower," Quinn asked sweetly, knowing Puck was going to question why.

"As I said anything you need, but why are you attacking him," Puck questioned, not knowing what had happened to Rachel. Quinn explained the whole situation and by the end Puck was ready to beat the crap out of Finn but knew he couldn't so agreed to help the girl's out in any way he could. Quinn thanked him and then stood and moved to take her seat next to Brittany. Quinn sent a quick text to Santana that the plan was in motion and that they had Puck on their side. Quinn received a text back nearly straight away with a thumbs up. The rest of the class went by quite quickly for Quinn, she couldn't wait to see their plan in motion.

* * *

The time had come and Finn was in gym while Puck was in the locker room grabbing his clothes out of the locker, the girls were waiting outside the door ready to grab Finn's clothes and hide them in the Janitor's closet knowing no one goes in there until the end of school. Puck left the locker room and handed off the clothes to the girls and then made his way into the gym. The girl's put the clothes into the closet and then headed to the choir room having to wait for the lesson to finish. Santana had already sent the word out for everyone to be outside the boy's locker room after there lesson and to have their camera's ready. No one except the girl's and Puck knew what was going to happen but if it was coming from Santana then they knew they had to be there. When the bell signalled for the end of the lesson, all the girls quickly made it back to the boy's locker room noticing Puck exiting with Finn's gym clothes, he quickly shoved them into his bag noticed that other students were starting to arrive.

All of the students were piled into the corridor waiting to see what was going to happen, Santana quickly stood in front of everyone, making sure everyone was paying attention to her.

"This is what happens to you if you don't abide by our rules and you attack one of our own," Santana exclaimed loudly so everyone could hear. Just as Santana had made her way back to her position next to Brittany and Quinn, the door to the locker room opened. Finn stood there in only a towel while everyone laughed at him and started snapping pictures off him. Finn's face turned red and he shouted at everyone to stop laughing at him. Finn hadn't noticed that Puck had snuck behind him and locked the locker room door, and then all Finn felt was cold air all over him as the towel that was wrapped around his waist was ripped away from him and then flung into the crowd of people. Finn tried to hide his body and private area from everyone while tears were streaking down his face.

Santana had started recording the second the door had opened so she had caught everything on tape. Rachel felt slightly badger him but then remembered what had done to her, Quinn just looked bored with the situation, but on the inside she was happy, knowing that he was feeling half of what Rachel felt. Quinn looked at puck and nodded towards him, Puck then unlocked the locker door and chucked Finn's gym clothes into the room. Finn scampered back into the room still crying. All the students were still laughing with each other and started to break away from the scene to go to lunch. The girls stayed back with Puck waiting for Finn to emerge from the locker room.

They didn't have to wait that long, the locker room door opened and Finn wandered out now dressed but still looking like he was about to burst into tears again. He noticed the girl's and Puck standing there and glared at all of them.

"How could just stand there and not help me," Finn shouted angrily at all of them. Quinn menenacily walked towards him and pushed him back until the back of his head hit the door he had just emerge from.

"Don't ever talk to us like that, you deserved everything you got, you shouldn't have done what you did to Rachel and then have the balls to talk to her again. She is mine now, meaning she is my girlfriend and if you ever think about hurting her and hitting on her ever again, I will let Santana lose on you, and that is a promise," Quinn stated firmly, knowing she had just outed herself to him but hoping that he would get the picture now. Finn looked shocked at this information and turned to look towards Rachel.

"Is this true, are you dating Quinn?" Finn asked. Rachel stepped towards Quinn and Fiin holding her hand out to Quinn. Quinn took Rachels hand in her and entwined them together.

"Yes Finn, it is true, we are dating and there is nothing that you can do to stop that, I want to be with Quinn and I think I always have, I don't want to hurt you Finn but what you did to me was wrong," Rachel said while backing away slightly from Finn, pulling Quinn with her. Finn started to become angry and went to lunge at Quinn until he hit the door hard again and noticed that Puck was standing in front of him.

"If you dare do anything to these girls, you will deal with me," Puck threatened. Finn grumbled and then shook his head and walked of. All the girls smiled at each other and headed off the lunch, they couldn't wait for Glee now. Quinn knew that her secret was about to come out but she couldn't feel scared when she had the best girlfriend in the world.

* * *

So the girls are going to have sex and I wonder how everyone is going to react to Quinn being with Rachel. We will just have to wait and see. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, sorry about taking so long to update but life got in the way a bit. I will try getting back into a habit of updating it more frequently. Hope you like the chapter. Happy reading.

* * *

All the glee members were ready to start when Mr Shue walked in the door. He walked into the room and noticed everyone waiting to start except one member who was missing from the group.

"Where's Finn," Mr Shue asked, directing his question towards Rachel without looking up from the board. Rachel stared at Mr Shue confused as to why he was asking her the question. She couldn't understand why he would be asking her after what had happened today.

"He is probably grovelling in a hole somewhere, after what happened to him today," Kurt commented to everyone in the room. Mr Shue turned towards the boy with a questioning look on his face.

"He was in the hall naked," Brittany replied before Mr Shue could even ask his question. All the members of the club were snickering at what they had witnessed today in the hall. Rachel had her face buried into the crook of Quinn's neck trying to hide the smile that was plastered on her face. Quinn wore her smile with pride knowing that Finn was not going to show his face for awhile, she pulled Rachel closer to her so their sides were flush against each others, and kissed the top of Rachel's head. Quinn didn't care if everyone in the room saw her now, the whole school knew now. Mr Shue watched the affectionate moment the two girl's were having and it clicked in the teacher's head what he had heard in the staff room earlier.

The rest of the meeting carried on with no problems, everyone stared noticing how loving Quinn was with Rachel and how Rachel was not as obnoxious with Quinn around her. The two girls were to wrapped up in each other to notice the watchful eyes of the rest of the group.

After the two girls had said goodbye to the rest of the group they headed towards their cars. Quinn walked Rachel to her car and opened the drivers door for her girlfriend. Rachel thanked Quinn with a passionate kiss, which left Quinn breathless and wanting more.

"Meet me at mine," Rachel asked knowing that the answer would be yes. Rachel gave Quinn a quick kiss and then got in her car driving off with a smile on her face. Quinn got in her car and sat there for a minute to process what was going to happen when she got to Rachel's. Hopefully today was the day, she was going to make love to her girlfriend and she was so couldn't be more happy and scared.

When Quinn knocked on Rachel's door the butterflies had entered her stomach, she was couldn't control how nervous she was, she had wanted this moment to happen for so long but now it was here she wanted to make it perfect and special for Rachel. The door slowly opened and there stood her girlfriend and god did she look good. Rachel had changed into a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged her hips and arse so well, she was also wearing a button down shirt that was only buttoned up to the bottom of her bra, showing off her cleavage hoping it would drive Quinn crazy.

Rachel took Quinn by the hand and led her through the house kicking the door shut on the way through the door. Quinn watched Rachel with an intense look on her face. Her eyes were raking ever inch of Rachel's body landing on her swaying hips, Rachel felt Quinn's eyes on her body and put extra sway into her hips as she walked through the house leading Quinn to her bedroom. They entered Rachel's bedroom and Rachel let go of Quinn's hand and made her way over to her desk. Rachel hit play on her docking station and quiet music started playing. Quinn had shut the door behind her and made her way towards Rachel wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist from behind. Rachel started swaying her hips to the music, leaning her head back onto Quinn's shoulder. Quinn swayed with Rachel while savouring the moment they were sharing together. Rachel turned in Quinn's arms and slid hers around Quinn's neck. The girls slowly swayed to the music while looking into each other's eyes knowing how important this was to the other.

"Are you sure you are ready," Quinn asked wanting Rachel to feel safe enough to always be able to say no. Rachel looked Quinn straight in the eye and saw the love and trust behind the eyes.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life, you are the best thing that has ever happened in my life, and I want to share this with you, I want you to be my first and my last, I know we haven't been together that long but it feels like I have known this was always going to happen, I could never imagine my life without you, I know in my heart that I am safe with you and that you will take care of me every step of the way," Rachel answered honestly wiping the tear that had escaped Quinn's eye.

Rachel cupped Quinn's cheek and drew her in for a kiss. Rachel poured everything she was feeling into the kiss. Her hands running up Quinn's side upper neck and tangled into her hair. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled their bodies flush against each other. The girls broke apart when the lack of oxygen became an issue. Rachel untangled her hands from Quinn's hair and stroked down Quinn's sides to the hem of her t-shirt, Rachel looked up into Quinn's eyes and Quinn gave a tiny nod. Rachel lifted the t-shirt over Quinn's head and looked at how gorgeous Quinn's body was, Rachel licked her lips and attached her mouth to Quinn's neck while her hands roamed over the exposed flesh. Quinn moaned into Rachel's ear feeling her girlfriend's hands touching her skin so softly. Rachel's hands made their way up Quinn's stomach to her chest and over Quinn's bra-clad breast's. Rachel pulled her mouth off of Quinn's neck and manoeuvred both of the girls to the bed. Quinn sat down while Rachel straddled her hips. Quinn slowly unbuttoned Rachel's shirt and when she got to the last button she slid the shirt down Rachel's arms and let it drop to the floor. Quinn smiled at how beautiful Rachel looked right this second.

"God your beautiful," Quinn moaned while her hands started to explore Rachel's body. Quinn let her hands slide around the back of Rachel and started to undo her bra. Rachel smiled at Quinn letting her know it was ok. Quinn undid the bra and slid it off Rachel's arms and was taken back with how hot her girlfriend looked. Quinn took one of Rachel breasts into her palm and gave it a gentle squeeze while she attached her mouth to the one taking the nipple into her mouth. Rachel moaned and pushed her chest more into Quinn. Rachel slipped both hands behind Quinn and undid her bra and took it off Quinn. Quinn wrapped her hands around Rachel's waist lifting Rachel up while Quinn stood from the bed. Quinn walked around the side of the bed and placed Rachel down softly while climbing onto the bed with her girlfriend. Lying down next to Rachel, Quinn looked at her and smiled while her hands stroked up and down Rachel's side.

"Are you sure your ready baby? You can say stop when ever you want and I will stop." Quinn said soothingly. Rachel nodded at Quinn knowing Quinn was just concerned not to force Rachel into anything.

Quinn slipped her fingers into Rachel's pants and pulled down her jeans leaving Rachel in her lacy black underwear. Quinn slipped in between Rachel's legs and took one of Rachel's nipples into her mouth flicking her tongue over the hard nub making Rachel moan and jerk her hips into Quinn. Quinn slipped her hand down onto Rachel's underwear and rubbed her through the fabric feeling how wet Rachel was. Rachel was panting and moaning loudly while Quinn carried on sucking at her nipple. Dipping her hand into Rachel's underwear, Quinn moaned when she felt her girlfriend's wetness on her fingers. Rachel's hands tangled into Quinn hair while she was moaning.

Quinn slipped her fingers around the top of Rachel's underwear and pulled them down slowly while taking in the naked form infant of her. Quinn threw Rachel's underwear onto the floor while staring at Rachel's body loving every single bit of flesh she could see. She stroked her fingers up Rachel's leg starting off at her ankle and made her way up her calf and onto her thigh getting closer to where she wanted to be. Quinn looked up into Rachel's eyes and saw how much trust Rachel had for her shining back at her. Quinn stoked Rachel's clit making Rachel moan loudly and buck her hips into Quinn's hand. Quinn took Rachel's hand into her knowing what was to come would hurt a little. Quinn entered Rachel slowly with on finger first looking up at Rachel's face seeing her face scrunched up in pain.

"I will only last for a few minutes and then all you will feel is pleasure baby," Quinn reassured Rachel while pushing further into Rachel feeling her taking Rachel's innocence. Quinn slid her finger out and then pushed back in again finding a nice steady rhythm and keeping at it until she could see the pain leaving Rachel's face. Once the pain was gone Rachel was moaning and meeting Quinn's rhythm with her hips. The next time Quinn entered Rachel she added a finger and curling them into Rachel's g-spot. Rachel was moaning Quinn's name over and over again like a mantra, while her hips were meeting Quinn's thrust's. Rachel was getting closer and Quinn could feel it, she quickened her thrust's knowing Rachel was going to come any minute. Rachel was so close when Quinn took her nipple into her mouth and gave it a sift nip. That was all Rachel needed to be pushed over the edge and she came screaming Quinn's name at the top of her voice. Quinn slowed her thrust letting Rachel ride out her orgasm, when she pulled her fingers out of Rachel she licked Rachel's juices off her finger's and crawled up to the side of Rachel pulling her into her arm's. Rachel wrapped an arm around Quinn's side and tucked her head into the nape of Quinn's neck.

"I love you," Rachel whispered softly, hoping Quinn felt the same way. Quinn smiled and leant down slightly kissing the top of Rachel's forehead.

"I love you too baby," Quinn whispered back giving Rachel one last kiss before sleep took over both of the girls.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it :) Please review with thoughts. Thank you for carrying on with the story.


End file.
